


Truth Revealed

by Emloco96



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Julie and Luke established realtionship, Other, Ray is not okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emloco96/pseuds/Emloco96
Summary: Ray, Victoria, and Rose learn the truth.orThe characters watch the show.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina's Mother/Ray Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, julie & luke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I read a few of this type of story and decided to take a shot at it. Hope y'all enjoy.

_Summer 2019_

“Tia, stop it. Please!!!” a red faced fourteen-year-old Julie begged. Rose, Ray, and Victoria all laughed at her obvious embarrassment, while little Carlos just looked on confused. Rose excused herself from the table to refill her drink when a blinding light engulfed her, and everything went dark for a spilt second before she found herself alone in a weird room. She all looked around, stopping abruptly when a sudden lesser light briefly filled the room and awfully familiar people appeared.

_Spring 2021 Molina Household_

“I feel like she’s hiding something from me.” Ray told Victoria frowning slightly, looking at the studio from the window. Since late last year Julie had been pulling away from him and then after playing the Orpheum she started pulling even further away. Flynn ran into the room before she could answer with Carlos on her heels.

“Hey Mr. M, Tia, where’s Jules, she wasn’t in her room when I woke up and the lights are off in the studio?” Ray and Victoria started to run to the door when a vibrant light engulfed all four of them and everything went dark for a moment and they found themselves in a room looking into a familiar face and looking as if they’d seen a ghost. Another light filled the room, and everyone stared in shock at what they saw before them.

_Mysterious Black Room_

“Rose?” Ray asked softly, tears filling his eyes. She looked at him for a second and noticed how he looked a little older. He rushed up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She pushed away after a minute and looked at him. Just from the look in all their eyes she knew she was no longer with them and that thought alone broke her heart.

“Yeah, it’s me.” She looked past him and saw an older version of her sister, Carlos, and Flynn, all of whom ran at her after Ray had, but realized that Julie wasn’t with them.

“Where’s Julie? Where are we? I was having dinner with you guys and I went to refill me drink and then I was here.” She asked feeling slightly frantic, especially as she was pulled during dinner and they probably had know idea where she was.

“We don’t know. I was talking to Victoria about Julie and then Flynn came in and told me she couldn’t find her and then we were here.” There was a bright flash and what they saw shocked them and in Ray’s case angered as well. There in the middle of the room, Julie and her boys were sleeping, haven fallen asleep watching a movie together. Julie and a shirtless Luke were cuddle together on the couch, Julie using his chest as a pillow and had her legs intertwined with his as well as her arm thrown over his stomach. Luke had one arm wrapped around her, the other was intertwined with her hand on his stomach, and his head buried in her hair. Alex and Reggie were on the floor in front of the couch, Alex resting his head against the back of the couch, his hand resting on Julie’s leg. and Reggie sprawled completely across the floor, but one of his hands was holding Alex’s on Julie’s leg. None of them saw the vibrant light engulf them or the shocked and angered expressions being leveled at them. Ray was about to explode, Victoria right behind him, at the sight of his sixteen-year-old daughter cuddled up to an obviously older brown-haired boy, that he knew was her band mate that was supposedly in a different country, but stopped when he saw Julie stirring. Julie nuzzled her head against Luke chest as she woke up, smiling softly as she did so. She didn’t think she could get any happier after realizing the boys got to stay but then after the Orpheum, they learned they could touch, and the boys all wanted to always maintain some form of contact with Julie. Julie was fine with it because it meant she could be in that very position, which didn’t take long to happen or become her favorite way to sleep. She and Luke could also date now that they could touch which was a bonus. The boys also found out they now needed sleep, something they found out after falling asleep watching a movie together, that was also when Julie realized she slept better next to Luke, so after that he would poof to her room or she would sneak out to the studio and sleep cuddled into him. She untangled her hand from Luke’s, pushed herself up so she was level with his face, and brought her to his cheek, trailing her fingers across his it until she felt him move underneath her and his eyes opened. He immediately looked up at her and smiled.

“Morning Mon Coeur.” He said softly, cupping her cheek.

“Good morning, Mi Alma.” Julie said just as softly before leaning down and capturing his lips with her own, unaware that they weren’t still in the studio and not alone. She missed the light gasps that came from Ray, Victoria, and Rose, who were floored when they heard her call him that and taken aback by her kissing the boy. Flynn was confused by the reactions of the adults and shocked by the sight in front of her, since when was Julie so forward. Carlos while slightly confused was mainly weirded out seeing his sister sucking face with someone. The boys, whose hands were still touching Julie's leg were woke up when they felt her move and scrunched their noses when they saw Julie and Luke.

“Oh, no, we didn’t wake up in time.” Alex whined out not at all wanting to see or hear that. He was stopped from saying more when Reggie slapped his arm. He looked a Reggie about to say something when he noticed the wide-eyed look on his face and followed his eyes, his own going wide when he saw what Reggie was looking at.

“Julie, care to explain?” The sound of her dad’s voice made her stop in her tracks and swivel her head to look at him, shock and fear in her eyes, when she caught sight of her mother she flew off the couch throwing Luke to the floor painfully. Rose held her tightly for a second before pulling away and looked at her.

“Mom, what’s happening? How are you here?” Julie asked all in one breath. Julie looked around and they certainly weren’t in the studio anymore, but realized she had no idea where they were. She looked and saw her Tia, Flynn, Carlos, and her dad, who looked furious, standing next to her mom.

“Where are we?” Julie asked. A loud pop was heard, and a second larger couch appeared with a tv in the middle of the room. Another pop and a hooded figure stood in front of them.

“You’re here to watch an important show, the times from which you came from have been frozen and when you leave here it will start from where you were taken. To leave here you have to watch all nine episodes.” The voice was surprisingly soft.

“Who are you and what show?” Julie demanded.

“You can call me Jess. I used to work for Caleb…” She was interrupted by the boys and Julie yelling out, but she cut them off swiftly.

“I said used to, calm down. As for the show, you’ll have to wait and see.” With a wicked smirk she popped away.

“I guess we should watch whatever this show is.” Julie said walking back to her and Luke’s couch, where the boys were already seated. The couch was to small for them all to comfortably sit so she opted for Luke’s lap, who instantly wrapped his arms securely around her. Everyone else came and found a seat but made no attempt to turn the tv on.

“Before we start, Julie I want an explanation and introductions.” Ray demanded.

“This is my band and family. Alex, the drummer, Reggie the bass player, and Luke, my boyfriend slash lead guitarist and back up lead vocalist. Guys, this is my family. My mom Rose, My Tia Victoria, and my Papi Ray, you know Carlos and Flynn.” She pointed at each one as she said their name.

“Boyfriend? Just how long has he been your boyfriend?” Ray demanded to know.

“About six months.” Julie replied burying her face into Luke’s chest.

“Ray, let’s watch this show so we can leave and then you can question Julie about her boyfriend, okay?” Rose asked, wanting to know but also curious about the show. At her words the tv came on and the words Julie and the Phantoms appeared, shocking everyone.


	2. Wake Up- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1 begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post daily. Also, I'm going to use different POV's, but only the adults and Julie. I have changed how it will play out, mainly because it looked way to much like other stories I read and wanted it to be different and its own. Let me know what you think.

Ray’s POV

I had so many questions and I would get answers, but I decided to wait and watch the show first. Okay, Rose insisted I wait and of all the questions I had, having her back was the best thing that came from whatever was happening. I hadn’t seen Mi Amor is over a year, so I was going to cherish the time I had with, after making Luke put a shirt on first. I was not about to watch my daughter cuddle into a shirtless boy, I wasn't. That didn’t mean I wasn’t going to stay silent the whole time. My baby girl was hiding things from me and I was going to figure out why. I noticed Julie and the boys looked nervous as the show started. 

“ _Please_ don’t tell me this is what I think it is.” Julie begs. She sounded almost heartbroken but also disbelieving.

“Yes, it is.” Luke says, tightening his hold on Julie. I don’t like how comfortable Julie is with these boys, especially Luke. Julie was sitting sideways in his lap with her legs resting on Alex and Reggie’s laps. That was only slightly questionable, my problem was that Luke’s hand was running slowly up and down Julie’s upper thigh and she was letting him. In fact, she seemed unaware of it. My sweet- innocent little girl shouldn’t be comfortable with that kind of touch. I refocused on the TV, in hopes of distracting myself.

**“Take off, last stop.  
Countdown ‘til we blast open the top.  
Face first, full charge  
Electric hammer to the heart.”**

“That’s you boys, but it said 1995 on the tv?” Victoria asked. I was also very confused and that just added on to my already overflowing folder of questions.

“It’ll explain.” Julie responds.

“Dude, you guys are awesome!!” Carlos screams out making the boys laugh lightly. Julie smiles at the boys softly. I caught the smile out of the corner of my eye and couldn’t decide how he felt about it. On one hand my baby girl was happy, on the other hand Julie didn’t tell me anything about the boys. As far as I knew they were in another country and only spoke to each other through facetime. Clearly, I was mistaken, and Julie lied about it. Rose grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

**“Clocks—move—faster,  
‘Cause it’s all we’re after no-ow!**

**Oh-o-oh!”**

**“Won’t stop climbing  
‘Cause this is our time, yeah.”**

**Luke pushes Reggie away playfully, voice growling into the next line.**

**“When all the days felt black and white  
Those were the best shades of my li-i-fe.”**

**“Don’t—look—down,”**

The boys and Julie growled at the screen at the sight of Trevor. Now I had even more questions and no answers.

**“Cause we’re still rising!” Luke sings.**

**“Up—right—now.”**

**“And even if we—hit—the—ground!  
We’re still flyin’  
Dreaming like we’ll live forever  
But livin’ like it’s now or never.”**

“Wow, this song is way to foreshadowing for my liking.” Alex comments, as the screen zooms back on him again. Julie looked at him slightly wide eyed before scooting down into Luke arms and laying her head on his chest.

**“We ain’t searching for tomorrow.”**

**“To—morrow!”**

**“‘Cause we got all we need today.”**

**“To—day!”**

**“Living on a feeling that’s been running through our veins…”**

**“We’re the revolution that’s been singing in the rain,”**

**“Don’t—look—down,”**

**“Cause we’re still rising!”**

**“Up—right—now.”**

I heard Julie let out a hitched breath and when I looked at her she was looking at TV Luke way to lustfully for my liking. I quickly looked back at the TV, not ever wanting to see that expression on her face again.

**“And even if we hit—the—ground.  
We’re still flying.”**

**“Dreaming like we’ll live forever  
But livin’ like it’s now or never,”**

Once again, I heard Julie’s breath hitch, but she also let out a sigh. I refused to look in her direction in fear of what I might see. I was angered by it but also saddened by it. I felt like I really didn’t know my daughter anymore.

“We’re sorry, Julie. We didn’t know.” Alex said. I looked over and saw Julie leveling all three boys with menacing glares, but then Luke whispered something in Julie’s ear and she calmed down almost instantly.

**“Whoo!”**

**“Yeah!”**

**“Thank you!”**

**“We're Sunset Curve! Tell your friends.”**

**“Too bad we wasted the tightest gig we've played on sound check.”**

**“Wait until tonight, man, when this place gets packed with record execs.”**

**“Alex, you were smoking.”**

**“Oh no. I was just warming up. You guys were the ones on fire.”**

**“Could you just own your awesomeness for once?”**

**“Huh?”**

**“All right, I was killing it.”**

**“OK, well, I'm thinking we fuel up before the show. I'm thinking street dogs.”**

**“Ooh!”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Hey, Bobby, where you going?”**

**“I'm good.”**

**“Vegetarian. I could never hurt an animal.”**

Every time, Trevor was shown, Julie and the boys growled at the screen and I was confused as to why they seemed to dislike Trevor so much.

“Bobby? That’s Trevor.” Victoria said. Rose looked concerned about something but didn’t say anything. Julie and the boys once again let out a growl at the sight of him. Honestly, my confusion couldn’t possibly get any worse at this point.

**“You guys are really good.”**

**“Thank you.”**

**“I see a lot of bands. Been in a couple myself. I was really feeling it.”**

**“That's what we do this for. I'm Luke, by the way.”**

**“Hi, I'm Reggie.”**

**“Alex.”**

**“Bobby.”**

**“Nice meeting you guys.”**

**“I'm Rose.”**

Luke was flirting with his wife. He didn’t know how to feel about that and judging by the expression on Julie’s face, she was on the same page as I was.

“Wow, awkward much?” Flynn asked smiling and cringing at the same time. Julie shot her a look but said nothing.

**“Oh, uh... here's our demo.”**

**“And a T-shirt. Size beautiful.”**

**“Thanks. I'll make sure not to wipe the tables down with this one.”**

**“Oh, good call. Whenever they get wet, they just kinda fall apart in your hands.”**

**“Don't you guys have to go get hot dogs?”**

**“Yeah, he had a hamburger for lunch.”**

“Jules, I told you it was a sign.” Flynn said, making Julie nod in agreement. Yet another question to add to my list. She turned to look at Luke.

“I can’t believe it. You tried to pick up her mom.” Flynn said before laughing at the subtle jealousy on Julie’s face and the horror on my face. My daughter’s boyfriend, who I think may be a ghost, hit on my wife.

**“That's what I'm talking about!”**

**“The smell of Sunset Boulevard?”**

**“No. It's what that girl said in there tonight. About our music, all right? It's like an energy. It connects us with people. They can feel us when we play. I want that connection with everybody.”**

**“Then we're gonna need more T-shirts.”**

**“Let's go, boys.”**

**“Ladies.”**

**“Reggie, wait!”**

**“Oh my God. Reggie!”**

**“Oh my God! Hi, it's me!”**

**“Man... I can't wait until we eat someplace where the condiments aren't served out of the back of an Oldsmobile.”**

**“Hey... Sorry, I got some pickle juice on your battery cables.”**

**“No problem. It'll help with the rust.”**

**“That can't...OK. What?”**

**“This is awesome, you guys. We're playing The Orpheum! I can't even count how many bands have played here and then ended up being huge. We're gonna be legends! Eat up, boys. 'Cause after tonight, everything changes.”**

**“That's a new flavor.”**

**“Chill, man. Street dogs haven't killed us yet.”**

“I jinxed us Luke.” Reggie said shaking his head. Luke looked at the screen wide eyed for a second before shaking his head and smiling slightly, before looking at Julie in a way I did not like.

“I found the best thing that ever happened to me because of it so no worries, Reg.” Julie smiled at him and quickly kissed his lips. A thought occurred to me in that moment.

“So, you boys are ghost?”

“Yes, we are.” Alex answered.

“How can you touch Julie?” Carlos asked. I would like to know that myself.

“Well, after we played the Orpheum, we learned that not only could we touch Julie, but that we could chose when to become visible and solid to anyone.” Reggie answered not seeing the looks he was getting from Julie, Luke, and Alex. I was about to say something, but Carlos spoke before I could.  
“When did you learn you could sleep?”

“Oh, a week after the Orpheum, Julie and Luke came into the studio and Julie said that Luke, who had been staying with her at night, actually slept. You know it’s a good thing Luke stays with Julie, because I don’t think the couch bed would be comfortable with three people in it.” Reggie answered not seeing the urgent looks and motions Julie, Luke, and Alex were making.

“HE SLEEPS WHERE!?”


End file.
